Como as coisas são
by Sofia di Luna
Summary: Não adianta tentar mudar quem somos; às vezes se tem que mudar os caminhos...


Eram onze horas da noite quando tocou a campainha. A mulher que esperava mexia a perna impacientemente, fazendo o barulho de seu salto ecoar pelo corredor, quem a visse estranharia algo tão fora do seu comportamento cotidiano.

O homem antes de abrir a porta verificou pelo olho mágico quem seria a visita, não conteve um franzir de sombrancelhas. Procurando com o olhar se havia por perto alguma coisa que pudesse usar além das próprias calças de pijamas, acabou realizando que, seja lá o que for, tem o direito de se vestir do jeito que quiser em sua casa; tornou seu rosto indiferente a tempo de encara-la.

-O que você quer Kalinda?

-Você irá supor que desejo algo toda vez que nos encontrarmos?

-Estaria errado?

-Acredito que não. -Continuou após uma pausa desconfortável. -Posso entrar?

-Acho melhor não. -Disse encostando mais a porta e usando seu corpo para encobrir a vista do interior do apartamento. Ela escutou barulhos vindos de algum dos cômodos.

-Dana está ai?

-Está.

-Tudo bem, acho melhor assim, torna as coisas mais rápidas.

-Quanto mais rápido conseguir o que quer melhor, não?

-Não.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos.

-O que você quer Kalinda? -Tornou a perguntar.

-Eu não quero muitas coisas, Cary, mas não pense sobre isso, não vou lhe pedir nada.

-Então...

-Vim me despedir. -Ele ficou claramente atônito alguns instantes. -Acho que você não vai ter mais que se preocupar com minhas manipulações e flertes aleatórios em troca de favores, ou qualquer outra coisa que você pense de mim.

-Para onde você vai? -Ele continuou encarando-a intensamente esperando alguma risada e a confissão de uma brincadeira.

-Washington. Trabalho para Eli Gold agora.

-Quando?

-Há dois meses.

-Não, quando você parte? Dois meses? Por que está me contando isso agora?

-Meu vôo é amanhã. Não achei que fizesse diferença. -Riu sarcástico e piscou várias vezes. Ela sabia que ele piscava quando tinha raiva, percebeu isso algum tempo atrás.

-Se não fazia diferença porque veio? -Sua voz transbordava cinísmo.

-Para deixar claro a você que estou indo embora, achei que ficaria feliz em receber a notícia pessoalmente. -Fala deixando o escárnio transparecer.

-O que você quer de mim Kalinda? -Perguntou pausadamente.

-Eu estou indo embora Cary, não quero nada. -Ela suspira cansada, como se estivesse vencida. -Será que você não entende que eu não quero usar você? Estou apenas me despedindo.

-Agora somos amigos? -Ele gesticula com as mãos, lentamente, talvez desenhando no ar a conexão inexistente.

-O que somos ou não somos você decidiu sobre isso há algum tempo. Eu sou a mesma, você... -Ela balança a cabeça em negativa. -Enfim, acho que é isso.

-Espere -Segurou no braço dela impedindo-a de se virar. -Diga o que você ia falar.

-Não sou boa com as minhas verdades, Cary.

-Então me responda uma única verdade.

-Acho que posso fazer isso. -Deu um meio sorriso.

-O que você queria quando veio hoje aqui? -Ela sorriu completamente, um sorriso doce. Na opinião dele, muito mais bonito do que os lascivos dispersados nas trocas de informações em seus flertes por trabalho.

-Normalidade. Mas acho que podemos dizer que isso não acontece comigo, está além do meu alcance.

-Kalinda... -Ele não conseguia ordenar os pensamentos em palavras.

-Talvez se não estivesse no meio do corredor eu dissesse mais, talvez nós tivessemos transado e eu saísse pela manhã deixando apenas um bilhete, existem várias formas disso terminar, Cary, e acho que essa é uma delas. -Ela se estica e o abraça. -Eu vou para longe, e então, você pode não se machucar por minha causa. Adeus.

Ela se soltou e sem deixar os olhos se cruzarem começa a ir em direção ao elevador. Ele deseja segui-la, mas não pode, seria apenas enganar-se sobre quem ela é.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong> Bem, eu imagino várias continuações para essa história, numa delas Cary está chamando Kalinda pelo microfone do aeroporto... Completamente fora dos personagens, eu sei, por isso preferi parar aqui e deixar a imaginação correr sobre o futuro dos dois. Quem sabe mais na frente -após o season finale -eu me inspire a fazer uma continuação... Por hora gosto de imaginar os dois se reencontrando anos mais tarde, quando Cary estará mais maduro e poderá lidar com Kalinda e seus defeitos.


End file.
